


Insurance

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realities of hunting without health insurance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> For later_tuesday's spn_bitesized prompt

John avoids doctors like the plague. He'd pretty much have to come down with it to go to one himself.

They ask too many questions, his least favorite of which is "May I see your insurance card?"

Credit card and checking scams are easy. Health insurance isn't.

Broken bones can be set with splints, and he and Dean can sew each other up fine, and sure, the cashier looks at them weird when they go to the store and the entire pharmacy's stock of Neosporin, iodine, and the like, but they never stay in town long, so it doesn't matter.

The problem is not everything is a hunting injury.

The gash on Dean's leg from the ghost outside of Austin is healing fine. But Sammy isn't getting over the bug he picked up there.

The youngest Winchester shakes with chills, clinging to his brother in the back seat of the Impala while John drives to the nearest emergency room and wishes he was a good enough father to have been able to take Sam to a doctor before he got this sick.


End file.
